Molestias
by Dask Visconti
Summary: Hiro es una persona detestable, pero antes de él en demasía superado está Brooklyn. Los dos crispan los nervios y derrumban su estoica imagen.


**Titulo:** Molestias.

**Prólogo:** Beyblade y todo lo que conlleva es de sus respectivos dueños. Como sea, sólo tomo a la mascota para moldearla a mi pensamiento fantasmagórico.

Insinuación, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Parece que esto salió OOC, pero soy cruel con Kai, siempre lo escamo y que mejor que Brooklyn para sacarlo de sus casillas. Únicamente un fantasma se le ocurre semejante tontería.

Drisfrutenla, ya saben, comentarios bienvenidos.

* * *

Recargó sus hombros en la barda divisora de la pista de hielo, un gran rectángulo helado deforme al ser raspado por aquellas filosas dagas adheridas a los tenis de sus dueños. Y apesares, la bufanda albina en su cuello no se dejó influenciar por el tenue viento emanante de las ventanas a medio abrir, ni por el movimiento de las personas al deslizarse en distancia corta hacia su persona…

Recargó sus hombros en la barda divisora de la pista de hielo, un gran rectángulo helado deforme al ser raspado por aquellas filosas dagas adheridas a los tenis de sus dueños. Y apesares, la bufanda albina en su cuello no se dejó influenciar por el tenue viento emanante de las ventanas a medio abrir, ni por el movimiento de las personas al deslizarse en distancia corta hacia su persona…

**Molestias.**

Kai sólo contemplaba, algo aburrido, el esquiar de las personas y en ratos los alrededores del centro recreativo.

—Sólo llevas quince minutos, Kai. No es para que te suicides — comentó burlescamente Hiro al instante en que le daba un golpe amistoso al hombro de su receptor.

Kai le miró de reojo, no valía contestar, pero bien que le estaba dando motivos para idear estrategia alguna para una retirada digna, sin embargo, se esfumaron en cuanto el hermano de Tyson lo empujó con su cuerpo demostrándole que para él fácil era desentrañar su cabeza. Bufó, no hacía tiempo sucedía esto, el acompañar tanto a Hiro como a Brooklyn a lugares concurridos porque querían que él saliera más…

Presionó su mano a la barandilla, obvio que los dos imbéciles, sí, eso podrían llamarse, se las ingeniaron retorcidamente para conseguir que él cediera a tan ridícula propuesta. No necesitaba ir "chismeando" la vida de gente sin importancia ni siquiera junto a ellos, prefería descansar cerca del río o en el parque, lejos de las estupideces humanas.

— No es ninguna estupidez… — se sobresaltó al escucharlo y giró tan brusco lastimando su cuello. Lo odiaba, cuanto lo odiaba, diciendo comentarios que molestaban su orgullo. — Eres demasiado testarudo. No importa cuanto te alejes…

"… que tan duro entrenes o que tan fuerte pienses que tu beyblade es, nunca lograrás nivelarte…"

— Ya cállate —Kai se enderezó para intimidar al muchacho, cómo olvidar aquel día. —No tengo porque escucharte.

— ¿Y por qué no?— Nuevamente se amedrentó al escuchar esa voz suave y tranquila. — Si quieres, escúchame a mí.

Prontamente se dio cuenta Kai que prácticamente estaba recargado en Hiro, negándosele el haber podido alejarse más del peligro que suponía tener al genio en un rango en extremo corto para un ataque furtivo. Si existía persona más detestable que él, sin duda alguna era Brooklyn.

— Si tu no lo crees, y hablo de lo sucedido en el pasado torneo — el aludido tuvo que alzar la mirada, se estaba dejando llevar por el ambiente de un mundo desconocido, el de ellos. — Demuéstrame qué tan errado estoy.

—Déjame ver — Brooklyn tranquilamente jaló la bufanda, recordándole al instante el dolor en su cuello. Los dos conseguían crisparlo y derrumbar su estoica imagen. Le presionó el músculo lesionado al tener éxito de acercarlo hacia él. — No es nada grave. Ahora que me acuerdo, vamos por un helado antes de ir al combate de Tyson y su equipo. Kai, si quieres, te doy del mío — dijo con cierto dejo insinuante que Kai no comprendía aún.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo se había relacionado con "esos"? Lo llamaron al ver que no los seguía a la salida del edificio. Sabía la respuesta y tenía que ver con el torneo presente: su curiosidad y porque…

..Brooklyn era un maldito retorcido.


End file.
